


Рой

by Kira_Shadow



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Shadow/pseuds/Kira_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Огненного вспыхнет что угодно... и кто угодно, даже если Рой об этом и не думал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рой

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАТЕЛЬНО читайте шапку. Если такое распределение ролей Вам не нравится - никто никого ни к чему не принуждает, господа.  
> И не стоит искать глубокого смысла в маленькой зарисовке. Просто однажды мне в голову пришла идея. Я ее реализовала - вот и все.

Ал ждал у дверей кабинета полковника Мустанга.  
Ждал уже почти час, не обращая внимания на шум, доносившийся из-за дверей. Когда Эд задерживается с отчетом, его беседы с командиром никогда не проходят мирно.  
Но вот дверь открылась, и брат наконец вышел.  
Нет. Они вышли.  
Вместе.  
Держась за руки.  
Воздух между ними дрожал и едва не искрился. И Ал мгновенно догадался, что только что произошло между этими двумя.  
Он увидел шальные глаза полковника. Едва заметные мазки румянца на высоких скулах. Небрежно рассыпавшиеся волосы.  
Он поймал короткий взгляд Эда в сторону мужчины и на миг мелькнувшую на губах брата хищную улыбку. И прячущуюся на дне золотистых глаз нежность.  
Он заметил, как напряжены и в то же время покорны пальцы Мустанга, сплетенные с пальцами брата. Перчатки огненного алхимика были зажаты в стальной ладони Эда, и Альфонсу стала понятна та тень беззащитности, которая на миг проглянула в глазах мужчины.  
А когда полковник, увидев младшего Элрика, гордо вскинул подбородок, Алу с высоты его роста открылась россыпь алых пятнышек на шее Мустанга, прячущаяся под воротником.  
\- Идем, Ал, - коротко бросил брат и уверенно повел своего спутника по коридору.  
Альфонс Элрик двинулся за ними, размышляя о том, что рано или поздно это должно было произойти.  
Он ждал этого с той самой ночи, как услышал в тишине голос брата.  
Одно слово. Произнесенное так, что Алу показалось - по его металлу побежали мурашки.  
На выдохе, почти без звука, сухим горячим шепотом: «Рой».

***  
Полковник Мустанг старался выглядеть спокойным и уверенным.  
Он понимал, что они могут встретиться с кем-нибудь в коридоре, но не пытался отнять свою руку у Эдварда. Он знал, что Стальной ему этого не позволит.  
А даже если бы и позволил...  
Мустанг все еще не пришел в себя, и теплые пальцы Элрика пока что были единственной надежной опорой в изменившемся мире.  
Он не смотрел, куда вел его Эдвард.  
Он вспоминал.  
Как дрожал от желания и прикусывал губы, пытаясь заглушить животные стоны.  
\- Такой нежный, - жарко шептал у самого уха неузнаваемо бархатный голос Элрика. Гладкие металлические пальцы уверенно и жестко скользили по всей длине напряженного члена, и Мустанг выгибался, бесстыдно подаваясь навстречу ласке.  
\- Такой беззащитный, - мягкие губы обжигали шею. Прикасались, на миг впивались в кожу и тут же исчезали. Рой сходил с ума от этих коротких поцелуев. И было наплевать на то, что после них на теле остаются алые метки.  
\- Такой уязвимый, - обхватив его мошонку, Эдвард опасно сжал пальцы, заставляя полковника трепетать от возбуждения.  
\- И такой сильный, - к ласке присоединилась вторая рука, поглаживая влажную, сочащуюся смазкой головку. Живое тепло и нежность этих прикосновений поразительно контрастировали с прохладой и почти грубой властностью протеза. Этим рукам так сладко было подчиняться.  
\- Такой огненный...

***  
Эдвард Элрик тоже вспоминал.  
Мустанг опять вызвал его «на ковер».  
Полковник привычно отчитывал его, Эд привычно огрызался. А потом вдруг сорвался. Кажется, из-за того, что командир назвал его ребенком.  
И была неожиданно захлестнувшая его ярость: «Когда же ты заметишь, что я уже давно не ребенок?»  
Были рвущиеся из пола гибкие металлические побеги с острыми шипами и изодранная ими в клочья форма почувствовавшего опасность, но не успевшего увернуться Мустанга.  
Прижатые стальными обручами к столу ладони полковника и опьяняющая открытость его позы.  
Безумно возбуждающая ярость, полыхающая в глазах мужчины.  
\- Не смей! - надломился и сел голос Роя, когда Эд начал медленно стаскивать с него перчатки.  
\- Стальной... - в глубине карих глаз взметнулась тень страха и еще чего-то, когда затрещали под руками парня и полетели на пол остатки одежды.  
Как же Эд был изумлен, когда увидел, насколько возбужден его командир.  
И как сладко слетел с тормозов, прикоснувшись к удивительно нежной коже и почувствовав, каким покорным и отзывчивым может быть Мустанг.  
Ему не хватило терпения подготовить тело мужчины, но полковник бесстрашно принял боль проникновения.  
Ему не хватало выдержки не спешить, но Мустанг так требовательно двигал бедрами, что невозможно и не нужно было медлить на пути к разрядке.  
Все, чего ему не хватало, он с лихвой компенсировал искренностью своего желания.  
И на пике удовольствия, чувствуя, как содрогается под ним тело мужчины, он выдохнул мучительно-нежное: «Рой».


End file.
